Lovey Dovey Lullaby
by Ohnokai92
Summary: Cuma obrolan Wonwoo dan Mingyu sebelum tidur. Fiksi selingan buat yang haus Meanie things. Meanie. Mingyu. Wonwoo. Boys Love. Shortfic. Review


**Lovey Dovey Lullaby**

.

Kim Mingyu

Jeon Wonwoo

.

.

.

Pukul satu lewat delapan belas menit dini hari. Ruang kamar itu masih tampak terang dengan lampu yang menyala ditengah langit-langit ruangan. Wonwoo sedang duduk bersila di sofa panjang di sudut kamar itu, sambil membaca novel kesukaannya.

Sudah menjadi kebiasaan Wonwoo menyempatkan membaca paling tidak setengah jam sebelum tidur. Mungkin itu jenis _lullaby_ untuk Wonwoo.

"Ayo tidur, _Hyung_." Seorang pria tinggi masuk kedalam kamar tersebut dengan tangan yang mengusapi rambut basahnya dengan handuk kecil. Kaos longgar dan celana pendek hitam melekat pada tubuh yang menguarkan bau _mint_ itu.

"Sedikit lagi selesai. Keringkan dulu rambutmu. Tidur dengan rambut basah bisa bikin pusing" Wonwoo hanya melirik sekilas lalu lanjut membaca buku yang hanya tersisa mungkin beberapa lembar bagian yang belum terbaca.

Pria tinggi itu masih mengusap rambutnya yang mulai mengering. Ia mendudukkan diri disamping Wonwoo setelah meraih ponselnya yang terletak di kasur.

Jika Wonwoo duduk tegak sambil bersila, pria ini duduk menyamping. Tubuhnya dibuat menghadap Wonwoo tapi matanya terfokus pada benda persegi panjang ditangannya.

"Mingyu.." Wonwoo menutup novelnya. Meletakkannya diantara pangkuannya. Lalu menatap pria disampingnya.

Pria yang Wonwoo panggil Mingyu itu sedang menyandarkan kepalanya di sandaran sofa.

" _Hm_.. Kenapa?" tapi matanya masih fokus menatap layar ponsel.

Wonwoo menggeser tubuhnya. Membuat tubuhnya juga duduk dalam keadaan miring sama seperti Mingyu. Kepalanya juga disandarkan. Matanya menatap pria dihadapannya dengan lekat.

"Kim Mingyu.." Wonwoo berucap lagi.

" _Hm_? Ada apa sayangku?" lagi-lagi hanya menjawab tanpa beralih fokus.

Wonwoo mendengus kecil. Ia juga tak mengubah fokusnya pada sosok pria muda dihadapannya. Kesal juga jika tidak diperhatikan.

"Jika semua member _Seventeen_ adalah wanita. Siapa yang kau ajak untuk berkencan?" Wonwoo bertanya.

Mingyu teralih fokus untuk menatap _Hyung_ kesayangannya itu sebentar sebelum kembali ke ponselnya.

"Jeonghan- _hyung_." Mingyu menjawab santai.

Dahi Wonwoo mengerut kecil tapi tidak ada niatan bertanya 'kenapa' pada Mingyu.

"Kalau diberi kesempatan berlibur berdua keluar negeri. _Hawaii_ misalnya. Kau mau mengajak siapa dari member _Seventeen_?" Wonwoo bertanya lagi. Awalnya ia hanya iseng. Ia memberikan pertanyaan seperti yang penggemarnya berikan saat _fansign_ beberapa hari lalu.

"Jisoo- _hyung_ " Mingyu menjawab lagi.

"Lalu kalau kau satu-satunya wanita. Member mana yang akan kau jadikan kekasih?" Masih belum berhenti, Wonwoo bertanya lagi.

" _Eum_.. Mungkin Seungcheol- _hyung_ atau Soonyoung- _hyung_ " Mingyu menyentuh ponselnya beberapa kali dengan kedua tangannya.

"Oh.. Begitu ya?" Wonwoo menunduk setelah menghela nafas berat. Entah kenapa semua jawaban yang diberikan Mingyu membuat hatinya sedikit kecewa. Padahal hanya iseng.

"Sudah selesai bertanya? Sudah dapat jawaban yang diingikan?" Mingyu kini menatap Wonwoo dengan mata bening tajamnya.

"Itu hanya iseng. Memangnya jawaban apa yang aku inginkan?" Wonwoo berusaha meghindari tatapan Mingyu.

"Wonwoo- _hyung_ "

"Apa?"

"Itu kan jawaban yang ingin kau dengar dari mulutku? Wonwoo- _hyung_.." Mingyu tersenyum.

"Jangan asal tebak. Aku hanya ingin dengar jawabanmu kalau seandainya penggemar menanyakan itu. Sudah." Wonwoo mengangkat bukunya, memilah-milah halaman mana yang akan ia baca sebagai pelariannya dari tatapan Mingyu. Tapi nihil. Semua halaman dibuku itu sudah ia baca.

"Seharusnya bertanya 'Siapa member _Seventeen_ yang paling Mingyu cintai, atau siapa member _Seventeen_ yang paling ingin Mingyu cium sekarang, atau siapa member _Seventeen_ yang Mingyu bawa kerumah orang tuanya untuk dikenalkan sebagai calon menantu. Begitu." Mingyu menyeringai.

Bias merah muda muncul perlahan di pipi mulus Wonwoo.

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu?" Wonwoo berjengit kecil.

"Pertanyaan yang dengan cepat akan aku jawab dengan 'Jeon Wonwoo'." Kali ini Mingyu bergeser membuat punggungnya bersandar penuh pada sofa. Duduk bersila kearah depan. Kembali memainkan ponselnya.

Wonwoo jadi berani memiringkan tubuhnya lagi untuk menatap Mingyu. Wonwoo cuma punya keberanian menatap wajah Mingyu. Bukan mata tajamnya. Mata tajam _roommate_ kesayangannya yang bisa membuat Wonwoo tidak bisa tidur.

"Memandangiku terus? Awas jatuh cinta loh.." Mingyu berujar pelan diiringi tawa kecil sesudahnya.

"Percaya diri sekali, Kim Mingyu." Wonwoo memberi pukulan seperti marah di lengan Mingyu.

Bertukar posisi lagi. Kali ini Wonwoo bersila, Mingyu yang miring menatap Wonwoo.

"Jangan pandangi aku terus, _Gyu_." Wonwoo canggung mendapati wajahnya ditatap lekat oleh Mingyu.

"Kenapa? Takut aku jatuh cinta padamu?" Mingyu bertanya tapi matanya terfokus pada wajah menawan Wonwoo.

"…" entah kenapa Wonwoo tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan Mingyu. Jadi dia diam. Bergeser lagi dan memberanikan diri bertatapan pada Mingyu.

"Aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu bahkan tanpa memandangmu."

"…"

"Mendengar namamu saja, aku sudah jatuh cinta.."

"…"

"Memikirkan senyummu saja, aku sudah jatuh cinta.."

"…"

"Mencium aroma tubuhmu saja, aku sudah jatuh cinta.."

"…"

"Menatap wajahmu itu punya efek lain, _hyung_."

"Efek lain?" Wonwoo mengerutkan alisnya lagi.

"Menatap wajahmu membuat aku ingin menciummu.."

 _Chup!_

"Yak!" Wonwoo sedikit kaget dengan kecupan tiba-tiba yang Mingyu berikan di bibirnya.

"Dan setelan menciummu aku jadi ingin melumat bibirmu.."

"Kau- _mmphh_.." Wonwoo tidak pernah bisa protes sama sekali pada kekasihnya ini kalau soal ciuman. Tidak ada kesempatan menolak. Lagian Wonwoo tidak berniat memberikan penolakan.

Wonwoo membalas lumatan kekasih tampannya. Tangannya beralih melingkar pada leher belakang Mingyu.

"-lalu setelah itu aku ingin memilikimu.." Mingyu menatap bibir tipis Wonwoo yang sedikit terbuka meraih oksigen setelah cumbuan barusan.

"Aku heran bagaimana bisa Kim Mingyu yang terlihat kekanakan didepan penggemar bisa mesum dan jadi penggombal seperti ini.." Lengan Wonwoo masih setia melingkari leher Mingyu.

"Salahkan dirimu, _hyung_. Melihat wajahmu memberikan efek mesum di otakku." Mingyu terkekeh sendiri dengan perkataannya.

"Sudah jangan teruskan pikiran mesummu. Ayo kita tidur." Wonwoo hendak beranjak menuju kasur saat Mingyu menahan pergerakannya.

"Satu ciuman lagi sebelum tidur. Ya?" Mingyu memasang wajah memohon.

"Tidak. Kau suka lepas kontrol." Wonwoo berkilah. Hendak beranjak lagi.

"Aku janji kali ini tidak. Aku tau besok kita ada jadwal pagi. Jadi ini sungguh hanya ciuman." Rayuan lagi.

"Tapi.."

Mingyu menarik tubuh ramping Wonwoo untuk mendekat lalu tanpa peringatan memberikan lumatan bertubi-tubi pada bibir tipis Wonwoo.

Sekali lagi Wonwoo tidak berniat menolak. Karena Wonwoo harus akui bahwa berciuman dan bergumul dengan Mingyu sebelum tidur adalah kebiasaan favoritnya.

Entah kenapa sepasang kekasih itu selalu melakukan itu. Coba nanti tanyakan pada Mingyu saat mereka selesai bercumbu.

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

Sudah ya.. Yang kali ini kayaknya ga dapet feel. Saya kepikiran buat nulis Meanie Genderswitch fic, jadi buat nulis shortfic mulai kehilangan feel..

Maafkan saya..

Salam,

Kim Noona

Wed, 7th Sept 2016


End file.
